


Remembering Hoshi Sato

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Future Fic, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol is a guest lecturer at Starfleet Academy. Uhura arranges a private dinner with her to discuss the woman who has since become a legend in the communications field, Hoshi Sato. T'Pol/Uhura. (03/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi Sato was a legend in the Communications Department of Starfleet Academy. To be more specific, she was Nyota Uhura's role model...her inspiration...her idol. To be the first Human to speak to a Klingon...or Andorian...or so many other species unheard of before the perfection of the Warp 5 Engine gave the NX-01 ENTERPRISE the opportunity to explore greater distances from Earth.

Deep space exploration...seeking out new life forms, and learning to communicate with them. This is what Nyota Uhura aspired to do with her life. That is why she spent hours every day, perfecting her accent and dialect for all the known languages of the universe...and even more time every day training her ear to hear the unusual and subtle nuances that differentiated one dialect from another.

It is also why she spent so much time reading about the communications pioneer, and her experiences aboard ENTERPRISE...her only regret was that she had been born far too late to ever be able to meet Hoshi Sato in person. Today, however, she would do the next best thing.

T'Pol, the Vulcan who had been assigned as Science Officer and Observer to that very same ENTERPRISE, was a guest lecturer at the Academy. According to the ships records, and personal logs that had since been released as 'memoirs' by various crew members, T'Pol and Hoshi had been very close. Uhura was one of those who believed they were a bonded couple, yet others said they were just lifelong companions. Uhura was determined to discover the truth, so she made private arrangements to have dinner with the distinguished Vulcan after her lecture was over. In just over three hours, Uhura would be discussing Hoshi Sato with the only person still living who knew her personally...she found herself getting excited in anticipation.

* * *

T'Pol looked out over the sea of cadets, and felt a bit underwhelmed. She had been doing this same lecture for over thirty years now. In that time, nothing seemed to change. The cadets came to hear her speak of her time aboard ENTERPRISE. They were polite, showing her respect by their attendance. They asked their rather mundane questions, and moved on to the more adventurous offerings provided by the academy.

She was bored.

Of course, she would not admit that to anyone. After all, she was Vulcan. Vulcans did not get bored. Yet the tedium of the lecture circuit around Starfleet Academy's various campuses was finally getting to her. Perhaps she should return to Vulcan...but there was no one there for her. She had severed all ties to her past when she chose to stay aboard ENTERPRISE all those years ago.

Resigned to the fact that the lecture circuit of Starfleet Academy was all she had, she took a deep breath, and began to speak.

* * *

Uhura had been lucky in finding a seat near the front of the lecture hall. She listened intently, as the introduction was made. As T'Pol made her way to the lectern, Uhura was instantly struck by her classic beauty, for although the Vulcan was at least 175 years old, she was far from aged or decrepit. Tall and thin, with a voluptuousness that even the most austere Vulcan robes could not hide; when she spoke, her voice was a velvet caress, sending shivers down Uhura's spine.

Suddenly, all thoughts of the lecture were banished from her mind. Uhura watched T'Pol as she spoke...the sound of her voice somewhat hypnotic...without a single word penetrating the fog of her fantasies. She watched, mesmerized...feeling the warmth of T'Pol's skin as she gently explored every inch of her body...her sweet scent, somewhat reminiscent of cinnamon, enveloping her. Her own body becoming moist at the thought of those long skilled fingers playing her like a Vulcan Harp.

It was with some reluctance that she emerged from her thoughts, as the polite applause started. Joining the others in their standing ovation, Uhura made eye contact with T'Pol, and was convinced that there was a connection between the two...a moment in time when T'Pol knew exactly what Uhura was thinking. The very idea made her blush with anticipation of their dinner together.

* * *

Uhura stood aside, as the last of the cadets exchanged brief greetings with T'Pol. The receiving line was a tradition that the Vulcan seemed to endure well...that is, to the casual observer. But to Uhura, an expert on communications of all varieties, T'Pol's discomfort was plain to see in the set of her shoulders, and the tone of her voice.

There was a visible easing of tension as the last cadet said her goodbye. As T'Pol turned to face Uhura, she nearly smiled, as she said, "You did not hear my lecture." It was a statement, not a question...and once again, Uhura felt herself blushing.

Knowing it would do no good to lie, she lowered her eyes as she said, "Forgive me. My mind was...elsewhere."

"Yes, I know." There was no reproach in her voice. When Uhura lifted her eyes, she continued, "Am I correct in assuming you are Nyota Uhura?"

"Yes, T'Sai. Forgive me once again, for I should have introduced myself." Uhura was chagrined for being so unprofessional, as she gestured for T'Pol to follow her.

Matching the young woman's stride, T'Pol interjected, "The formality is unnecessary. And it is I who should be asking your forgiveness...after all, I did initiate this conversation rather...abruptly." At the slight hesitation in T'Pol's words, Nyota turned her head slightly, and once again noticed the slight smile...she couldn't help but smile herself. "I must admit," T'Pol went on, "that it has been some time since I have sensed another's thoughts as I did yours today."

The slight smile was still there, so Nyota knew that T'Pol was not offended by those thoughts. They had been walking as they spoke, and Nyota noticed that they had arrived at the campus restaurant...opening the door, she held it for T'Pol, and as they stood, waiting for the hostess, she asked, "If I may be so bold as to ask?"

The question hung between them, as the hostess arrived and directed them to their table. They took a moment to get settled, then T'Pol said, "I sense your anticipation of my answer, and you are correct. It was my t'hy'la...she who was my life-mate...Hoshi Sato."

Although Hoshi Sato had been dead these past thirty years, there was a sadness in T'Pol's voice as she spoke of her. But that was not surprising, considering they had been together for nearly seventy-five years. It mattered not if it was as lovers or companions...seventy-five years was a long time to be with anyone.

Throughout dinner, T'Pol talked about Hoshi...answering all of Nyota's questions, and filling in details of her life that the history books had left blank. Nyota was captivated by the Vulcan...at times, wishing she were the one being spoken of so lovingly. It was obvious to Nyota that the T'Pol before her had been greatly influenced by the human woman who had been her lover and friend.

As they finished their after-dinner tea, she said as much to T'Pol, who replied, "Yes, without Hoshi, I would have never known what 'joy' is...or 'pleasure'. May I?" She said, then reached across the table, and placed her fingers lightly on Nyota's face. Her touch was electric, ever so gently sending feelings of utter joy and happiness into Nyota. As the feelings nearly overwhelmed her, she could hear T'Pol saying, "do you feel this? This is Hoshi. You are much like her...you will go far, and always bring light and love to those you call friend."

T'Pol gently wiped away the tears from Nyota's face as she removed her hand. Nyota reached out to take T'Pol's hand in hers, and gently brought it to her lips, saying, "Thank you...not only for this, but for all you've shared with me this night. I will remember you always."

Nyota released T'Pol's hand...it was time to go their separate ways. Nyota would be graduating from the Academy within the year, and T'Pol would continue with the lecture circuit. Perhaps one day, their paths would cross again...until then, they would both spend their nights remembering Hoshi Sato.


End file.
